There are many garden hose enclosures, some of which are the subject of issued U.S. Patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,262 discloses a generally cylindrical garden hose enclosure carried on an annular base which encircles a sill cock when detachably mounted on the exterior wall of a house. The enclosure cover is cylindrical near the base, and truncated conical at the front, where it terminates in a dispensing opening. The hose is coiled around the inside of the cylindrical chamber, rather than being tightly wrapped around a core, and therefore does not kink and it is hidden from view by the truncated conical part of the cover.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,596, a retractable garden hose apparatus comprises a reel assembly mounted to a ceiling joist within a basement adjacent an exterior wall of a building. A facility is for fluidly coupling a first end of a garden hose in the reel assembly, when the garden hose is wrapped within the reel assembly. A funnel shaped sleeve is connected between the reel assembly and an aperture in the exterior wall of the building, so that the funnel shaped sleeve will guide the garden hose through the aperture in the exterior wall of the building. An outdoor enclosure is mounted to the exterior wall of the building at the aperture. The enclosure has a rear opening in alignment with the aperture in the exterior wall, so that a second free end of the garden hose extending therethrough will be covered by the enclosure. A structure fits through the rear opening in the enclosure and the aperture in the exterior wall of the building, for sealing the rear opening (32) about the garden hose, to prevent the entrance of leaves, soil and air.
While the apparatus just described relies upon a spring-loaded retraction mechanism, motorized units exist. U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,329 teaches an in-wall retractable water hose assembly for retracting and storing a water hose, having a housing located within a dwelling and an insulated front access door for providing access to the hose from outside the dwelling. A reel assembly is mounted within the housing on which the water hose is spooled, and a motor connected to the reel assembly effects rotation of the reel. A power box is positioned within the housing and has a power switch in communication with the motor. A movable casing is mounted on the reel assembly, the casing having a channel for accommodating the water hose. Movement of the casing along the reel assembly determines the positioning of the hose and maintains an even distribution of the hose along the reel. A stabilizing bar prevents wobbling of the casing during retraction of the water hose.
Crank mechanisms have also been used for hose retraction purposes. Products from Yardic, for example (www2.yardic.com) show various crank-retracted hose reel, some of which are wall-mounted. Decorative hose covers also exist. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,499, a reel and hose-covering device includes a cover member dimensioned for receiving a reel and hose interiorly thereof. The cover member has a generally cylindrical configuration defined by a substantially closed front wall, an open back, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The cylindrical side wall is couplable with a selected wall area adjacent to the reel by a piano hinge whereby the cover member can be closed with the reel received within the open back. The cylindrical side wall has a metal strip secured thereto diametrically opposed from the piano hinge. The front wall has an opening therethrough to allow passage of the hose therethrough. A magnet is secured to the selected wall area adjacent to the reel opposed from the piano hinge. The magnet engages the metal strip of the cover member in a closed orientation.
Despite the article just described, the need nevertheless remains for a low-profile, wall-mounted, less conspicuous retractable garden hose reel.